


he was a sk8ter boi

by arisfocis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, convenience store worker!yukhei, disaster bi yukhei, eboy!biker!renjun, johnny and irene are siblings, renjun has a lip piercing, side johnmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisfocis/pseuds/arisfocis
Summary: Yukhei has been watching the guy he’s dubbed Hot Biker Dude™ from inside the convenience store for about five minutes now. He’s pulled his helmet off (Yukhei assumes it’s because it’s hot as balls outside) and he’s speaking (arguing?) with someone on the phone. As Yukhei watches, Hot Biker Dude hangs up on whoever he was arguing with and runs a hand through his silver hair, visibly exasperated. He stalks into the store, glaring at anyone who even looks at him the wrong way.Yukhei is kind of in love already.or,Renjun's a skater boy and Yukhei is a Disaster Bi™.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 37
Kudos: 162





	he was a sk8ter boi

**Author's Note:**

> some tidbits that sadly did not make it in:  
> -the convenience store is actually an asian grocery store  
> -yuqi and yukhei are cousins  
> -jeno and yeeun are dating
> 
> thank u to twitter users @starrymeis (for betaing) and @moonfleur_ (for giving me this galaxy brained prompt) !! i love all of you please enjoy

Yukhei has been watching the guy he’s dubbed Hot Biker Dude™ from inside the convenience store for about five minutes now. He’s pulled his helmet off (Yukhei assumes it’s because it’s hot as balls outside) and he’s speaking (arguing?) with someone on the phone. As Yukhei watches, Hot Biker Dude hangs up on whoever he was arguing with and runs a hand through his silver hair, visibly exasperated. He stalks into the store, glaring at anyone who even looks at him the wrong way.

Yukhei is kind of in love already.

Hot Biker Dude walks up to Yukhei with a bottle of banana milk and a bag of chips in hand. Despite the intense “don’t talk to me” aura surrounding him, Yukhei greets him with a grin and begins ringing up his stuff.

And then, because Yukhei is intent on ignoring every social cue telling him not to do the thing, Yukhei does the thing. “I, uh, admire your dedication to the aesthetic.” He gestures vaguely to the boy’s outfit, from the heavy leather jacket to the ripped jeans.

The boy smirks, peacocking a little. “Yeah?” He leans in like he’s about to tell a secret. “You would pull it off perfectly, cutie.” He pulls back, watching Yukhei flail for words amusedly.

After a few seconds of gaping, Yukhei squeaks out a “can I have your name?”

“It’s Renjun,” Hot Biker Dude says, grabbing the receipt and his snacks. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” He breezes out the door.

Yukhei stares after him.

——

“Maaaaaarkie,” Yukhei whines. “Why am I like this?” He buries his face in his arms. His breath is fogging up on his face, but he is Dedicated To The Drama and therefore decides not to raise his head.

“Like what?” Mark asks, pretending to be confused. “A disaster gay? Stupid around pretty boys? Socially incompetent?”

Yukhei looks up. Mark’s face is scarily impassive. Yukhei drops his face back onto the countertop. _Ow._ “I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

It’s silent for a second. Then: “Why did you come out if you were going to panic every time someone cute even _looks_ at you?”

Johnny comes out of the break room. “Are we making fun of Yukhei again?” he asks. “And can I join?”

“This is _not_ fair,” Yukhei complains into the countertop. “Mark was a panicked gay until like last month and you guys never made fun of him.”

Johnny pats Yukhei on the back. “That’s ‘cause I didn’t want to scare him off.”

Yukhei pouts, discontented. “That’s not fair. I’m telling Auntie Irene.”

Johnny snorts. “ _Auntie Irene_ is my sister, your boss, and Mark’s number 1 supporter. You don’t stand a chance. Go, you’re supposed to be doing inventory.”

Yukhei reluctantly heads into the storeroom.

——

See, here’s the thing: Yukhei normally hates cashier duty. Interacting with customers… kind of sucks. (The Yuqi-voice in the back reminds him that Renjun is still a customer. Yukhei ignores her in favor of monologuing despairingly.)

However, Yuqi-voice does have a point. Renjun _is_ also a customer. _Am I really willing to put up with racist white women so I have a tiny chance of seeing Renjun again?_

Yuqi-voice and Mark-voice answer back, _yes._ Yukhei can’t believe his own mind is betraying him like this. 

He texts Auntie Irene and asks to get his duties for the week changed. _It be like that sometimes,_ Yukhei thinks, flashing mental peace signs as he drafts his message. After an agonizing wait of 30 seconds, he gets a response.

**auntie irene**

?

I mean, that’s fine, if you want. 

Johnny says he can switch with you.

**me**

thank you

**auntie irene**

… can I ask why?

Actually, never mind.

I think Johnny told me already.

**me**

haha

that’s. great.

good night

**auntie irene**

Goodnight!

Yukhei shuts his phone off and rolls over in his bed. Screams into his pillow. Flips back over. Tries to fall asleep. 

If he fantasizes about Renjun, then that’s no one’s business but his.

——

Yukhei regrets every decision he has ever made. No one should allow him to make decisions at night. He tells as much to Yuqi.

Yuqi pats him on the back. She’s making a valiant effort to hold back her laughter and be sympathetic, but—

“Yuqi, you look constipated,” Yukhei says.

Yuqi bursts out in giggles. She’s bent over, breathless, and Yukhei feels like driving his head into the rack of candies next to him. “You are _so stupid,_ Yukhei, I don’t even know how you do it, honestly,” she works out, still giggling. “You are literally the textbook case of disaster bi. Like, I could look that up on Urban Dictionary and—” 

“Okay, okay, lay off me, I know I’m stupid, bro,” Yukhei says. “Like you wouldn’t do that for someone you liked.”

Yuqi flicks his forehead. “I’m not interacting with customers more than I have to for _anyone,_ idiot, not even someone I like. Leave me alone now, go get set up.” She walks away, leaving Yukhei to tend to his poor, poor forehead. _How does one person have so much rage in their fingertips?_

He drags his feet on his way to setting up his register. It’s one in the afternoon, he’s tired, and does not want to deal with another racist Karen. What could possibly go wrong?

Someone slams a milk jug down on the conveyor belt. Yukhei sighs. “Hi, what can I do for you today?” he asks, voice monotone. He does not look up from his monitor before scanning the items. 

They clear their throat. “Hey, sweetheart,” Renjun says, voice raspy. Yukhei snaps his head up. Renjun chuckles, not unkindly. “How are you doing?”

Yukhei promptly forgets what words are. He gapes at Renjun for a few excruciatingly long seconds, before snapping his mouth shut. _What did he ask me?_ “Um.” He coughs. “I like your pin?” he finally says, gesturing to the rainbow pride pin Renjun has attached to the front of his jacket. 

Renjun laughs again. “Long day, I take it?”

Yukhei moves over to bag his food. “No, actually, my shift just started. Just... sleep deprived, I guess?” He glances up from the bags only to find Renjun already looking at him with a knowing smirk. 

“Mkay, cutie, whatever you say,” Renjun says, amused. He runs a hand through his hair, t-shirt stretching taut around his waist. Yukhei swallows and flicks his gaze back up to his face. _Fucking hell._ Renjun grins, self-satisfied and cheshire-cat wide. He pats Yukhei’s hand and grabs his bag. “I’ll see you later.” 

Yukhei stands there, shell-shocked. _I’m so screwed._

——

It becomes a regular thing, kind of. Yukhei takes on way too many shifts, at first, before he figures out when Renjun prefers shopping. Renjun flirts. Yukhei panics. They learn more about each other in the process.

Meanwhile, the rest of the employees make bets. _They’re not very subtle about it, either_ , Yukhei thinks petulantly. _Unloyal bastards._ He’s figured out that Yeeun is running the pool, but everyone has kept their own predictions locked down and out of sight. It’s become a source of anguish for Yukhei. _Even Auntie Irene_ knows at this point. 

Even so, Yukhei (mistakenly) expected more sympathy from his coworkers. When Renjun walks in with a lip piercing, however, there’s none to be found.

“I think I’m going to pass out,” he says, weakly. He hears Johnny wolf whistle. Yeeun is patting his shoulder somewhat sympathetically. Yeri and Mark are trading high fives. Yukhei’s never felt more close to death.

Irene brings a plastic folding chair to his register. “Good luck, Yukhei,” she says solemnly. _She thinks I’m going to need to sit down. I’m literally going to die,_ Yukhei thinks. _This is my last farewell._

He’s constructing a dramatic monologue in his head and has gotten halfway through mentally reciting it by the time Renjun gets into the line for his register. After that, he tries to mentally prepare himself for looking at Renjun’s face. 

The keyword is _tries,_ because as soon as Renjun slides in front of Yukhei, he forgets every word of each of the five languages he’s fluent in. “Hey, sweetheart,” Renjun says, drawling. 

Yukhei finally manages to make eye contact. “Hi,” he says, trying to formulate a comprehensible sentence. His eyes slide down to Renjun’s lips, where he’s worrying the silver ring with his teeth. “Is the piercing real?” 

Renjun puts a bag of chips on the conveyor belt. “Nope,” he says, popping the P, “just wanted to try out something new.” He brings two fingers up to the ring. “Why, does it look bad?” he asks, mischief poorly disguised in his tone. 

Yukhei takes the bait. “I don’t think you could look bad in anything, Renjun, but if you think that looks anything other than absolutely godly then you need to look in the mirror again.”

Renjun winks, but there’s a blush rising on his cheeks. “You already know, baby. Do you have a pen?” Yukhei gives him a sharpie and his hand. Renjun scrawls his number on the inside of Yukhei’s wrist with a winky face. 

“Text me, okay?” he says, pulling away. “I’ll be waiting.” He kisses the back of Yukhei’s hand like he’s a Victorian gentleman. Johnny hollers somewhere in the background. 

As soon as Renjun walks out the door, Yeri walks up to Yukhei and jabs a finger into his chest. “You couldn’t have been panicked for another week?” she demands. 

Yukhei shrugs. “I mean, you should have had more faith in me.” He grins, giddy. Yeri _hmph_ s and walks away, arms crossed.

——-

**me**

hey, is this renjun? it’s yukhei

**renjun**

hi

yeah

when are u working tomorrow

**me**

i have just an afternoon shift

why?

**renjun**

when does it end?

**yukhei**

ah . yes

at 4:30

**renjun**

see u babe

——

It’s 4:29, and Yukhei’s grabbing all of his stuff as fast as he possibly can. He skids out the back door, dangerously close to tripping over the threshold. Renjun waves him over with a tiny smile on his face. Yukhei strides up to him, trying to appear confident.

“Hi, Renjun,” Yukhei says. “You’re still wearing the lip ring?” he asks, as nonchalantly as possible.

Renjun smirks. “You seemed to like it yesterday. Do you want to get food? There’s this cafe down the street that I like.”

“Lead the way, then,” Yukhei says. “Is there anything special about it?”

Renjun shrugs. “Not really, but my friend works there. I make him give me free coffee sometimes.” The wind picks up and blows his hair back. Yukhei notices his roots growing under the silver.

“How often do you touch up your hair?”

“Oh, that?” Renjun runs a hand through it. “I used to do it as often as I needed, but I’m trying something new with it. Is it really noticeable?” They stop in front of the cafe.

Yukhei holds the door open. The atmosphere is warm and comforting, a sharp contrast to the cloudiness outside. “No, I’ve just been thinking about dying my own hair. What color do you think would look good on me?”

Renjun glances over at him, before going back to surveying the menu boards. “You’d really look good in anything,” he says, before walking up to the counter. The pink-haired man gives the two of them a perfunctory customer-service grin (Yukhei knows it well) before doing a double-take. “Renjun?” he says, grinning like a shark. “Is this the tall dork who you’ve been—”

“ _Okaaay,_ that’s enough,” Renjun cuts in. “Jaemin _,_ you’re working right now, right?” he says, threatening. “Go get me food. Or else I’ll tell Kun.” 

Jaemin pouts. “You wouldn’t.”

“I know you aren’t going to call that bluff, Jaem,” Renjun says. “Yukhei, can you grab us a table?” Yukhei sits down and watches them have a very rushed conversation in hushed whispers. 

Finally, _finally,_ Renjun slides into the seat next to Lucas. “Sorry about that, he’s just… overbearing, sometimes?”

Yukhei drums his fingers on the table. “I thought it was cute.” His hand is right next to Renjun’s. He sees Jaemin walking over to them and scoots his hand away, but Renjun grabs it before he can overthink. Before he has time to panic, Yukhei is already being spoken to by Jaemin.

“Hi, guys! Yukhei, Renjun told me not to embarrass him so I’m going to keep the conversation to a minimum.” He sets down their coffee and pastries. “Renjun is a sweetheart and deserves everything in the world, so you _better_ give him what he needs.” Yukhei didn’t think it was possible to show all of your teeth in a smile, but Jaemin is proving him wrong.

“Toodles!” Jaemin chirps, waving. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Renjun is clutching at Yukhei’s hand, head buried in his shoulder. “Please don’t judge, I know he’s really over-the-top—”

“Renjun, chill.” Yukhei wraps a hand around Renjun’s waist. “It’s cute. You’re cute.”

Renjun twists towards him. “Can I kiss you?”

Yukhei freezes for a second before leaning in. Renjun meets him halfway, piercing cold between their lips. He presses in, still holding Renjun’s hand, and his head spins. It’s completely and totally PG-13, and he doesn’t know whether he wants to change that or not. 

Before he can do so, however, the two of them hear a phone camera’s shutter go off. Renjun springs away from Yukhei. Jaemin groans. Yukhei grins.

“Smile for the camera, baby,” Yukhei murmurs, pressing another kiss to Renjun’s cheek. Renjun squeaks and blushes. 

Jaemin screeches. “This is a _family-friendly_ establishment!”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @fleurscng  
> cc: @fairylele
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you liked this ! they are every writers' lifeblood


End file.
